Reach for me
by Seikina25
Summary: It was World War III. England is missing and France was the one who started the war. America found England but the latter chose to side to France. Warning: emotional manipulation, dark!France and depressed!England. Implied boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Story improved/edited. For those who read already, it'll be better to read again. Thanks.
_**Edited: hi guys! It has come to my attention that this story has a lot of mistakes so I decided to edit it. Here it is. There wouldn't be much changes but it will be better to read it again. It will all make sense by then.**_

 _ **Warning: be prepared for the hard hit of feels. Implied boyxboy. Good luck for extreme feels...I guess. No matter how I try, I cannot make a proper oneshot. Oh well, I guess that stands as a warning?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I do, I would have probably made it all yaoi, do much, much, much more fanservice, make tons of doujins and blcd! *silence* ignore the last line...**_

 _ **Onwards! ;)**_

"There, there, Angleterre. Everything is going to be all right."

England cried harder at that. A hand made contact and started rubbing calming circles on his back. They sat on the bed, inside the smaller nation's bedroom. France is whispering sweet nothings to calm the crying.

It was the dreadful week. The whole week, England is not feeling well. France noticed that the shorter male was quiet and when he remembered, he knew what to do.

Every single year without fail, France would go to England's place and comfort the nation. This was an unspoken rule for both of them. This year though, he felt the that England is much more quiet then the past years. He was absent to the month of January's meeting. This worried France and so he went to see him. He can only say that England was a mess.

"Angleterre, where are you?" He remembered asking months ago.

Nothing. Nobody greeted him in a pleasant (insert his sarcasm) greeting of his neighboring country. It was silent. Then, he decided that the green eyed male is inside his own room, probably reading his favorite book. He went to try and bother the male from his reading when the unmistaken sound of crying is heard from within. He wanted to knock, but he already know that England wouldn't open the door, especially in his state now. He tried anyway. He knocked.

He was surprised when the door opened and he was crushed into a hug. He hugged back after recovering from the shock. His outfit immediately being soaked in tears but he ignored it, preferring to comfort the shorter male.

"France…" he heard England said, trying to calm down his crying, "He said he hated me. He said he doesn't need me. France, what do I do?"

France sighed, "Calm down, England. Nobody hates you. And even if they did, I will always be there for you."

That's right. He will always be there for him. Even if the world will be against him, he will always be there beside him. Even if it hurts that those eyes only see his ex-colony and not him, he will be there. He knows everything about England. He knows how to make him laugh, smile, frown, blush, and anger him. He knows it all. What does that American know about his England?

Unfortunately, he cannot claim England, he only could, inside his head. He can't even if he tried. It is always America this and America that. He wouldn't have a chance. Seeing the vulnerable male before him: this very person that is almost broken. He couldn't help but grab onto the opportunity to have him in his arms. He knows how to do it. He will make sure it will succeed and he won't care about the consequences, as long as he can have his England by his side he will be fine.

"Angleterre, you know what. They don't care about you."

He remembered the look on his eyes that day. He was filled with sadness, loneliness and longing in those dull, green eyes. He almost felt bad about going through this but it is the only way.

"They do not care. They will be glad if you die somewhere far, far away. They wouldn't mind if you disappeared off this world, England."

Seeing the hurt in those eyes, he continued, "It doesn't matter though. If they do not care, I do care. If they will be glad you die, I will grieve and cry for you. If you disappeared off, I will find you. And most of all, I will always be by your side even when all else turned their backs on you. Always remember that, Angleterre."

The hug tighten and he whispered that over and over again. He can feel that he is calming down. Once he did, England smiled at him.

"Thank you, France, really."

That smile is so sincere, so glad. He felt guilty but he smiled back. He can do this. He told himself that this is the only way for him and England to be alone with themselves. If, in case, this plan will fail and he cannot have his Angleterre for himself, then, nobody can.

*****.*****

That was months ago. Currently, it was July. Today, there will be a world meeting and tomorrow, is America's birthday. The whole week, nobody, except for him, took notice of England's sudden silence. He keeps glancing at him but England only smiled. He takes notes over Japan's presentation about the sample of those satellites. He wouldn't normally do so but France knew and understood.

The meeting ended faster than France's liking. He waited for everyone to leave so he can talk to England. America, being himself, left first. When the door finally closed at last and all that was left is him and England, he approaches him.

"England, let's talk," France says.

The smaller nation frowns, "What do we have to talk about?"

"America."

At that one word, England's eyes widened. He turns around to see if anyone was around. He was glad nobody is and proceeded in glaring at the older nation.

"What about him?"

"Well, it was his birthday tomorrow. I noticed he was looking at you a while ago. Didn't you see that he didn't and hasn't even invite you while he did it for the others?"

England stared at him blankly, "So what? He will never invite me since I was the nation he gained independence from."

"I know that but," France paused, showing him an envelope, "He gave everyone this envelope as an invitation. Everyone, even the micronations. All but he gave me this to give it to you."

England stayed silent. But when he spoke, he can almost hear him crying from the voice, "I di-didn't kn-know that. I did not know he will. Why did you have to get that, Frog?!"

"Angleterre, I know you have to know. But either you pick to go or not, I just want to tell you that do not get your hopes high. It's so that you wouldn't get hurt in the end. I am just protecting you from the pain."

"Nobody's supposed to care!" Yelled England.

"But I do and I am telling you this so you are reminded that they will leave you behind in the end."

England glares at him, "I am going. I-I don't care about what you said."

Francis rose an eyebrow, "Oh? We both know what you really mean. But, Okay, go! Just remember who was with you this whole time and you will always be mine. Otherwise, I will end you myself."

France proceeded to get out the meeting room, unaware that someone was about to go in a few seconds ago but decided against it after that individual heard the threat. That person left after knowing France is near the door. The person being bespectacled, with a strand of his hair defying gravity.

*****.*****

America's birthday came but the celebrant seem to be looking for a particular person. The said person has the same blonde hair and green - no - emerald like eyes. He invited him. He thought his ex-guardian will be coming. He knew that he hadn't invited England before but it was because he was not ready to face the man yet, especially on his birthday. He fidgeted and waited but no England came. He supposed that England was still upset so he let it be.

*****.*****

Then, the next world meeting came for the month of August. They have two world meeting this month. America was unusually early, arriving at the same time as France. The host for the meeting will be England. They are at the capital, London. England is supposed to be the first to arrive but he wasn't there. He figured the male had things to do. America watched everyone as they started going in and out of the room.

*****.*****

The meeting ended without the host. They cannot waste much time, as Germany had said and ignored the fact that England is nowhere to be seen. He started the meeting with the global warming issue and a new country that will be joining them the next meeting. Everyone had a presentation except for America and France as they were done the month ago. America is worried. He might not show this but he is.

He talked to Canada a while ago, during the meeting, since he cannot contain his worry and confusion about the island nation's 'disappearance'.

"Canada, bro," called America, leaning to his right.

"America, we have a meeting."

"I know that. Listen, I'm worried about England."

Canada tilted his head at the side, "Why?"

"I dunno. I just have the feeling. Plus, I heard France threatening England a day before my birthday."

Canada's eyes widened, "What did they talked about? Didn't we have a meeting a day before your birthday?"

America nodded, "Yeah. I didn't hear the full details but France gave a threat that he will kill England himself. We already knew that they are always having quarrels and England's always spouting death threats but it's so unnatural to hear them from France, it's like he meant it."

"If what you heard is true, then, that could be really, really bad. We should tell Germany."

"I don't think so," says America, shaking his head, "We need to make sure about this before we tell them. I'll be screwed if we make false accusation."

"Rich coming from you, brother."

"Hey!"

"But you are right. Let's tell them at the next meeting if we can't find any trace of England."

America grinned, "So, are you helping me, bro?"

"What does it look like?"

"Oh yeah! That's what I like about you, bro. I totally love you!" America says, hugging Canada.

"America, that's gay…let me go."

Germany had to tell them - or shout at them, rather - that they are inside the meeting room. With that, he let go of his brother and grinned. Inside though, he is worrying over England. He will find out what was wrong and if it has something to do with France hurting England, he might have the will to kill.

*****.*****

"Are you sure?" Germany's voice is silent, unsure. It is not like the usual commanding voice he uses.

America and Canada nodded their heads. Germany sighs, Italy clung onto Germany, scared, the new country who joined them named Philippines is looking around him, confused, the nordics are nowhere to be seen, Japan takes notes and beside him is Greece, China stopped midway of giving some of his 'treats', Russia is smiling, the others are just listening while France hasn't arrived yet.

"Okay," said Germany, "We will confront him after the meeting. Please stay calm until then."

"Oh?" Wondered Russia, "Even if England acts like that, he's still a nice person. If we will be able to save him, can he be one with mother Russia?"

The others furiously shook their heads no. Although disappointed, Russia smiles, "It doesn't matter. We just have to save him, da?"

The door opens to reveal France. They stopped their small 'meeting' and it shocked almost all of them to see the blonde, blue-eyed nation. Everyone's attention was gained by him in a matter of a snap that made France raise an eyebrow.

"Are you already having the meeting?" He paused, searching something from the varying expressions, "I apologize for my tardiness. My comb was lost so I had to buy a new one. We can continue now."

Germany nodded his head and began passing papers. He also gestured for Philippines to go beside him in front to introduce himself.

"I am Philippines. My human name is John Philip Dela Cruz. Nice to make your acquaintance," he grinned.

The other nations stand up, one by one, to introduce themselves to the new country. They seemed to like the new country as he is polite and cheerful. He also pays attention to everyone who would speak to him. To their surprise, Philippines also made his presentation against the global warming they started last meeting. They were at awed by a very well made presentation as well as the way he speaks.

*****.*****

The meeting is at its halfway when America couldn't help it any longer. France is about to go in front for the presentation he made when America stands up as well and carried him by the collar, just a few inches above the ground. Everyone in the room stands up as well in panic, but they could only watch it all unfold.

"France, tell us. Where is England?"

France's eyes blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about? I don't know where he-"

"Tell him, please," Canada whispers behind him.

America gritted his teeth, his grip tightening, "Where. Is. England?!"

At the accusation, France frowns but before he can say anything, a person grabbed them both by their collar, lifting them both at least two feet above the ground.

"No fighting inside this meeting room please," that voice.

When they looked at their captor, they saw it was Philippines smiling at them. They both gulped when they felt the aura being oozed by the male that almost felt like it came from someone they know. On cue, they subconsciously turn thwir gaze to Russia, who is smiling at them. They were let go and with one last look at them, the new country fixed his things as if nothing happened. France and America stared at each other down, a bit wary from the new country's eyes watching them.

"Do you realize that doing this argument can cause a war?"

The simple, bold statement caused everyone in the room tense. France paid this no mind and went to the door. He ignored the weird look he got from Philippines. He opened tue door. Before he left, he turned to America, a smirk on his face.

"If you want to see England, prepare for war. There is no guarantee if he will be coming with you all even if I get defeated anyway. Au revoir."

The door closed and silence filled the room.

*****.*****

"He wasn't thinking when he said that. Therefore, we cannot be hasty like him!" Yelled Germany.

"I don't agree about this war but we have to be ready. I can sense something big will happen," suggested Philippines.

"We must be prepared about everything he wirr throw at us. We might get caught off guard if we don't," added Japan.

Russia nodded, "If we are talking about training, then, my men are more than ready to go."

"We must make plans," says America, "We have to make our people's safety our priority. Then, save England."

He is unaware of the an observing stare that was sent to him by another blonde nation.

*****.*****

French troops were the first to attack. They attacked Hong Kong and even with Japan and China's help, they were defeated. The three nations were badly defeated that they cannot help on the next incoming attack on Sweden. The nordics were hand in hand in trying to fend the attack off. They suceeded in the first week but with the backup that the French troops have that arrived on the 8th day, they couldn't and were injured like the first three country. The other countries were supposed to be arriving at Sweden to aid them but it was clearly too late. The nordics and three of the Asian countries cannot help so they had to think of a new plan. Then, the next attack went to Germany and this is where the main battle began. All the other nations are in Germany because they were planing their next move. The attack came unexpected but they were ready with plans on their hands. America, Canada, Russia and Germany are the front liners while the others will help after a while.

The troops that attacked are so many. They wondered where France had gotten his men. They began to think that maybe the Frenchman is planning about the war from a long time now. He seemed to know which countries are in ita vulnerability. It was not until America realized: some of the army are wearing the same blue and red military uniform that England wore at his revolution. This means that some of these men are Englishmen. No wonder that China, Hong Kong and Japan's combined army couldn't fend them off. He tolf Germany his discovery and the worry on the German's face almost made America mirror him. They passed the message on the others. They were now in doubt but they had their resolve strengthened and will strong enough that they know France might be using Englishmen without the knowledge of England.

Gunshots after gunshots and bombs after bombs rang on the battlefield. Germany throws bombs, Italy mirroring him in a rare seriousness on his face, Russia fires from his huge rifle with great accuracy while the others are doing the same. The opposing side won't give up. They returned the favor to the nations and their men. Their number refused to be lessened and it is proving to be difficult for the defensive side. America shot some of them on their forehead with great efficiency. He is about to fire another round after reloading when he saw a blonde walking at the corner of his eyes. His line of sight followed the male. He realized it was France. A hand pulled him down. He was about to shout at the person but he realized it was Philippines.

"That was dangerous!" Said Philippines, "Your eye was almost shot. We can't have that, can we?"

"Philip!" Exclaimed America, " you can cover for me here?"

"Yeah!" Nodded Philippines, "follow him and return the victory to us. I wouldn't like this to go on any longer."

America nodded. He got out of thw battlw when he was sure that everything is covered. He runs to the direction of where he last found the French casually walking as if no war is happening. He did not see the French at first. When he turned, however, he saw that he almost caught up from the distance. He stopped then, yelled.

"France!"

France stopped in his tracks but never turned around. America checkes if his weapon is fully loaded with bullets. After what seemed like a moment, France turned around. He has a smile on his face and a weapon of his own clenched on his right hand. His smile - it was enigmatic. That smile can mean something or none at the same time. Worse, it was directed at him. He doesn't have a clue on what it means but he was sure about something if that taunting look on France is any sign and if he wasn't sure before now he is; England is with France.

"I'll ask once again, France. Where is England?"

He was given a shrug, "I don't know. Why don't you guess?"

"I don't have time for this," America clenches his left hand at his side, "You manipulated him into joining you and making him fight alongside you, didn't you?!"

At that France laughs. It sounded like he is watching a comedy film. He paused in midlaugh and a serious look on his face surfaced. He began laughing again, but this time, sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha! That is very funny, Amérique! What a beautiful accusation!"

America gritted his teeth. He should have seen this coming. He knew that France wouldn't be serious on answering his question. He is here while his allies are off, fighting England's and France's army combined. He wondered how the two nations are able to acquire that many people since the islands have a few population than his own country yet they struggled with the number. Good thing he was able to catch up to the Frenchman here but, looking around that French, England is nowhere to be seen.

"There is no way you are fooling any of us, France! Tell me where England is!"

He raised his weapon, pointing it at the still amused and smirking France. France raised his left hand and puts it about his chest, a fake look of hurt passing by his visage.

"Oh? You wound me," he says, dramatically, "But yes, Angleterre is with me indeed but he was the one who made this stage for me to play. Very thoughtful of him, hm?"

At the sound of his name, England showed himself behind France. America's eyes widened. He hadn't notice that England is behind and he hadn't checked yet that he crossed out that possibility. He glared at France and continued to point the weapon at him. He was about to fire when England did the unexpected, he goes in front of France, guarding him. America tsk-ed.

"England, step aside! We need to kill this bastard. This- this traitor!"

England stared at him, "You will do no such thing."

America stood there in shock. No, it is not because of the statement said: it is because of the tone of voice and the blank look sent to him. The once shining, emerald eyes his guardian have before, are now a dull green, almost devoid of life and will to live. He turned his attention to the French and he can see the amusement dancing in those mischievous, blue eyes of his. He is watching the scene unfold with great interest, as if watching a play right before his very eyes. He now knew why England is almost always angry with this individual. He, still, did not know why they would team up against the world: against him and against the allies that they valued once in their lifetime.

He strengthened his resolve. No, he knew that England was just manipulated into doing something he won't normally do. He knew his ex-guardian will not do anything like this. He tried to make eye contact woth England. He has to talk sense to him.

"England, come. We can go and fight alongside each other. We can defeat him together."

England shook his head, "No America. You do not know which lengths I got just to get here right now."

America is tempted to bring down his weapon that was pointing at them. The problem is his instinct. It said that something worse will happen if he did, so he let it be pointing at them. England steps forward and starts to walk going to his direction. America could not move nor could he tear his gaze away. He cannot fire his weapon at England. His ex-guardian probably know that and that is why he keeps walking to his direction. He cannot believe that the man that has the brightest, the most green eyes he know, now has dull, emotionless eyes that is staring back at his Sapphire-like eyes. He stilled, not knowing what to do. England stops when he is a few inches in front of the weapon.

"America, tell me," England started, "why go through here and followed us just so you can stop us? You never cared. Nobody's ever cared. Why now? When the victory is already on our hands?"

"That not true, England and we both know that! I do care. I go through all this so that I can find out what happened to you. You disappeared without a trace. What do you think I will do and think? I know you are somewhere, I didn't expect that you are being controlled by-"

"I am not being controlled!" England shouted, shaking his head at America, "I do all this in my own free will. France has always been there. He was the only one who cared. He was there whenever I cried, whenever I feel alone, frustrated, disappointed. He was there. Where were you during those times? If you do care, you would have noticed anything. But no, you only noticed that when I was gone. Like endangered species wiped out of the Earth."

Tears run freely on England's face but he didn't seem to notice. He wants to throw his weapon away and wiped those tears away. He has never seen his guardian look so vulnerable.

"Now that you know that, what will you do? Pity me? Hug me? Comfort me when those facts were already laid? I am not going back, if you are expecting and answer to your question."

"Now, see here, Amérique. I told you that was going to be his decision."

"You shut up!" America yelled, "just-just shut up…"

"Giving up already? This is way easier than I thought!" France smirked and made a step forward, "He doesn't want to come with you, America. What will you do?"

That mocking tone of his made America's blood boil. He wants to kill France right here and now but he couldn't risk hurting England as well. He had hurt him enough.

"Leave, America," the voice made him turn back to England, "it is better that you leave and watch the show…"

"No! I am not going to do that!"

America finally threw the weapon out of reach. He hugged England, refusing to let go.

"Let's-let's go home, England."

He was pushed back.

"You don't understand. You have to go or…" America saw the blade pointing at his neck, "I have to end you."

"No…no you can't do this, England."

Tears fell down England's cheeks but he stood his guard, "I can if you won't follow."

"England, why don't you realize that the guy behind you is only using you?! Look around you! Your men are dying! Do you wish to die because of this stupid-"

"Yes!" England shouted, glaring at him and failing, "I-I-I don't care if he's just using me…I'd rather be of some use then to stay alone and hurt all over again by the only person I truly care about…"

America's eyes widened. His mind went back to when he first met France and England and they to see him. They were quarreling about who gets to be his brother. He remembered all the fights and the competition bothe parties did just to lure him to them. When that one day, France had the advantage and England doesn't have anything more to offer, he saw the loneliness in the emerald eyes, so he thought that England needed a companion. He chose him over France. He saw how much England was happy with him and also struggle to give him some of his time. He knows that England was busy during that time but he was selfish. He wants his attention only to him. England did not seem to mind, in fact, the blonde male was happy.

But then the revolution - his revolution - led to his independence and made his guardian lonely again. He never realized this until now. This was the reason why England stayed silent and never approached him. This is why he can never look at America in the eye. This was all the reason that the island nation never had an agreement to him and always criticizing him as if he never did anything right with his life. He doesn't want America to be hurt from everyone that's sayong he wasn't goo enough. It hurt America. He was hurt and he wished never to be hurt again yet he was still thinking of America's well being. He was too hard broken that he thought he has nobody to turn to and thus, France lashed into the opportunity. The realization made his eyes teary and he stared at those green eyes. They were staring back at him, unreadable - tears long gone.

"I will repeat myself one last time, America. Leave or I will end you," his voice is now stone- hard, cold.

He is deadly serious and America refuses to admit that he needs to let go. No, not now, especially now. England needs him. He cannot falter now. His stand straightened and he knows he can do this. He is about to talk sense into England but then a voice stopped him.

"Angleterre, come here."

England turns his head to the boice and puts his sword back to its sheath before making his way to the French. France hugged him. England was shocked. His serious mask falling down his face. Before England can keep his emotions up, he felt tears forming in his eyes and he clings to France's military uniform, crying while hugging him back. In America's point of view, he looks so broken. He wants to get him off the Frenchman but he cannot move; he felt his eyes forming tears as well but refused to let them fall. In France's point of view, this is an opportunity.

"Everything is going to be all right. We just have to go according to plan and you will never be lonely again," France said, rubbing England's back up and down.

He felt the shorter male nod his head that made him smirk over to America's direction. He released the male and let England stand beside him. The latter wiping his face from the tears before a serious look surfaced on his face again.

"America," called France, "See? This is what I am saying. He doesn't like to go with you. He wants to stay with me, with the only person who cares about him."

"That's not true! England! Listen to me!"

England turns to the American. The former watching him, unknown emotion dancing in his eyes while the latter tried not to flinch from the harsh look sent to him.

"Come here please, that bastard is fooling you! It doesn't matter if you feel alone! You just have to call us and we will go to you. You have to know that!"

America felt a hand atop his shoulder. Turning, he saw Canada. He hadn't notice when the male arrived. He saw his brother shook his head. He was about to say what France had done but before he knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pain at the right side of his abdomen. His eyes, however, stayed staring wide-eyed at Canada's once kind, violet eyes to the present eyes that read hatred, jealousy and anger. When he look below, he saw he was impaled by a knife; the knife being held by his brother.

"C-Canada, w-why?" He felt betrayed and he cursed himself for making it sound that way when he uttered those.

Canada smiled, no longer the shy ones; the smile he has is bordering on the sane and crazed. His face goes near the American, fire in his eyes.

"America, why?" He returned the question back, "Why do you always get the spotlight? Why do I always have to stand in your shadow and let you get all the credit that was supposedly mine?"

America groaned in pain when Canada withdraw the knife. The second largest nation walked around America with a bounce in his steps, watching him in interest. Canada smiled at him when he returned, facing him again.

"Tell me why, brother. Why won't you get in trouble for the things you have caused? Why do I always have to take the blame? Why do I have to be unnoticeable? I am the second largest country yet I remain to be ignored! Do you know why?" His tone was innocent but a dark tone is below it all.

America gulped and watched Canada, fear clearly visble in his eyes. Canada smiled at him - more like grinned.

Did you know that when I was a kid, it is supposed to be only me and England? We were happy but," the Canadian paused, jealousy seeping from his very form, "you came. I was thrown away, not remembered, unnoticed from your overwhelming shadow that I was caught into. I don't remember anyone talking to me while referring to me as Canada. I always have to tell them I am not you. My pet doesn't even remember me."

France watched the scene in fascination. This wasn't in his plan but everything seemed to be goig in his favor. His only goal, is to have this world clean with only him and England being the only ones left. He will stop at nothing to reach this goal. England can only be his, only his alone. Canada, on the other hand, have a problem with his so called 'brother'. Those fire, that anger, the jealousy. It brought a nostalgic feeling over the French. Perhaps, no harm will bring if he can have Canada with him as well.

"What is wrong with me?" He can hear Canada continue, "Why do I have to suffer like this while you, on the other hand, doesn't care? Why do I exist? What is the reason for the prolonged suffering? Why do you have to exist? Tell me why?!"

Canada shouted and fell, kneeling on the ground. America had one of his hands over the wound. He is a large country so healing the wound would not take much time. He watched his brother, kneeling, and crying. He is really cruel. His very existence caused them to suffer. He isn't supposed to exist. Why did he have to exist? He cause too much suffering for the people he valued. Why did this have to happen?

He looked around him. He saw France smiling that enigmatic smile, at England's broken eyes and at Canada's eyes filled with so much hate for him. His sweet, kind brother, being turned into this person he did not know because of him. The England he knew who is very proud of his achievements, always making a snide, criticism or sarcastic comment yet having a caring, kind side to him, now have the broken look and the lack of will left in those eyes. He looks so frail - so vulnerable. It was nothing like the England he once knew.

They were supposed to be glad that after the World War II, there wouldn't be another war that will break them all apart. But it looks like he is wrong. He was always been wrong. This is the 3rd World War. Even if he has his allies, he is fighting the individuals that he cared the most of. What is the point of living when you can see that it is pointless, the point being long gone?

He began to step backwards. He couldn't bear this any longer. He saw Canada stands up again, an insane look in his eyes. He walks forwards while the American continue to walk backwards. He shook his head. He wants to get rid of the negative thoughts and he needs to help himself to be able to help the people he cares for, yet those thoughts linger, refusing to let go of his mind.

Canada laughs, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

America tries to make eye contact even if it hurts to do so without cringing, "Canada, snap out of it!"

"Out of what, America?" asks Canada, his voice dripping venom, "one of us should go…clearly, it should be you."

Canada is about to make a fast thrust to his heart with America ready to receive the blow when a voice cuts them.

"My lovely, little Canadia! How wonderful of you to join us."

Canada paused and gave France a confused, sideway glance. America continues to step back as he watches France and England walking near Canada. The French hugged Canada but the blonde is trying to struggle. Canada continues to glare at America. The Canadian knew struggling is fruitless but he did so anyway.

"I have to end this. Let me go!" Canada says in his whisper like voice. It made the hair on America's skin rise.

"Not today. At least not yet. We can get back to him tomorrow, for now if you wish to join our forces, you can do so. If you do, we have to leave."

Canada's struggling ceased and Canada nods. Thinking Canada understood the point, France lets go. France walks ahead, England following behind him while Canada following behind England. America watched them go. He wants to reach for them yet the strength he has, felt as if it was already gone away by the wind. He watches them helplessly, unable to do something. He fell on his knees, tears freely flowing down his face now. He knew he was the caused why they left. He is the caused but why does it hurt? Why does it hurt being left here while you watch them walk away? His vision got blurry from the tears and a choked sob escaped from his mouth.

'Please come back,' America wanted to say but it got stuck in his throat as series of sobs went pass his mouth.

His hands that wants to reach for them felt at his side. He cannot do anything for them anymore. They chose not to stay and side with him. He just have to accept that fact. Knowing the fact, having his conclusion and watching them go doesn't make him feel any better. He struggles to stand. When he did he turns around, walking at the opposite direction. He glances one last time at them and was about to go when he saw something unexpected.

They, or America himself rather, did not expect for Canada to hit England at the head with the knife's handle. When England fell down unconscious, he saw his brother moved forward fast enough to turn at France's back. Canada still has his knife at midswing. He paused whispering at France.

"I am sorry, France, but this has to end."

When France turns around, he felt something stab him. He saw shining Amethyst orbs watching him. Then, his eyes travelled down to see the knife that impaled him. It struck his heart. He began to cough. The red liquid, known as blood, was splashed and sprayed in few amounts on Canada's face but the younger nation paid this no mind. America watched at the sidelines, eyes wide open as he see this unfold. His brother, that stab, his brother ekust attempted to kill a nation! Canada withdraw his knife and France fell, beside an unconscious England.

"For…give…me…Angle…terre…" France says slowly, trying his hardest to speak, "…I…did…this…for you to…be...wi..th…me. I…know…i..t's..selfish...but…I..am…sorry. I…lo…ve…you..too…much…t..o..let…yo..u…go…for…gi…ve…me…Je…'tai…me."

France took a gulp of air and coughed. More blood gushed out of his mouth. A country can't die but dying once for a country will make him forget his past and start anew. France's heart beat a final time and he disappeared, probably to become reincarnated to one of his cities.

Canada watched the scene with an unreadable expression. He flicked his knife clean, splashing blood over the ground at the process then, turned to his brother. America still has his eyes widened. He can't believe what had happened. He looked fearfully to his brother.

"C-Canada…?"

Canada run towaeds him and he felt that he was engulfed in a hug. America hugged back in hesitation. He rubbed his hands up and down at Canada's back. It wasn't when he did so that he noticed tears falling down his brother's face.

"I-I am sorry, America," sniffed Canada, hugging more tightly, "I only did it because it is the only-"

"Hush," America cuts, "it was a good plan. Even I was taken aback! Dude, you were the hero today! But seriously, remind me not to anger you, okay?"

Canada laughs, "Sorry about the wound. I purposely plunged into your large intestine because I figured that there will be no danger at all. Good thing you did not move. If you did…" his brother's voice fades, "I am still glad you did not move."

America visibly gulped in fright, 'Note to self: never, ever, ever anger Canada.'

They turn to England's unconscious face. They both nodded to each other. The war has ended and they wished that this will be the final war they will be a part of.

America carried England bridal style while Canada led ahead. America stared at England's unconscious face. America smiles and it was only then that he realized he was crying when he felt Canada's hand on his back and the sobs he can hear that went past his mouth. The grey clouds parted that showed them the first ray of the sun that never showed itself during the 3 months of war. They watched the sky. Canada nods his head and they both grinned.

"Welcome back, England. Reach for me and I'll reach for you."

 _ **Hello guys, this is a oneshot but it can be multi-chaptered. I am gonna mark this complete for now. If I thought of something to add to this, I will be adding but until then this story is completed. I apologize for the lack of update at the other fanfics; I was typing this so…yeah…I'll see you guys on the next stories/ update. Until then, увидимся !**_


End file.
